Ghostly Talent Show
by Young Phantom and the Olympian
Summary: Danny is being forced to do the talent show for extra credit. Too bad the town is making Phantom do it too! Now Danny has to figure out how to confess his feelings for Sam without being too mushy. Phantom Planet never happened.


Ghostly Talent Show

Summary: Danny was going to be forced into doing the talent show for extra credit. But the town is going to make Phantom do it as well! And Danny needs to tell Sam that he loves her without being too mushy! No Phantom Planet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom he would have never gone out with Valerie. I do not own any Coldplay or Disney songs either. If I did I'd be rich...

Chapter 1

Danny POV

I need to figure out what to sing for the talent show as Fenton. I already know what Phantom will sing. I've decided to use the talent show as a way to tell Sam that I love her. Sam hates loves songs though. I walked over to my laptop and went on MySearch. I typed in "not a love song". _Not a Love Song_ by some guy named Ross Lynch came up. Well, that was easy.

(This is a time skip)(This is a time ship)(This is a time skip)(This is a time skip)(This is a time skip)

It was show time.

"Here is Danny Fenton. He chose to sing a song tonight," Mr. Lancer announced.

I took a deep breath and pushed my piano on to the stage. I slid over the top of it and landed in my seat. A stagehand tossed me a microphone.

"Hey guys. I'm going to be straight forward here. I've never played for anyone before and I'm pretty sure that this is going to suck. Badly," I looked at my friends. They were laughing like hyenas. "Wow, guys. Tucker, Sam? Yeah, this is the part where you tell me that I'll be great. Such nice friends I have."

The crowd of students started to laugh at my sarcasm.

"Ok. Here's the deal. This is extra credit. I'm using this to my advantage. You see, I have liked this girl for a while but problem is? She hates love songs," I said exasperated. The crowd was acting like it was a comedy act. "Hey, stop laughing at my non-existent love life. Good God, rude. Tucker, you have been trying to convince me that she likes me too for months now. I've finally decided to do something about it. This is called Not a Love Song."

I started to play the piano softly. Then I started to sing:

_You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Ummm No_

I stopped playing the piano, grabbed the microphone and thanked God that the band started and stood up on my seat.

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama we can live without it_

We always avoid talking about the fake-out make-outs and our feelings so things don't get awkward. In case the other doesn't feel the same, but I'm going to start talking about them with her very soon.

_Catch your way with the world_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

Sam knows what she wants in life and works to get it instead of tossing her money around. When I'm with her I feel like time stops, but then I wake up out of my daze to see her staring at me like I grew a few heads.

_Hey girl I can tell it's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you play with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_Easy to tell you're bluffing_

Whenever you have a problem or if something's bothering you I can tell and try to find ways to make you feel better. You always say you're fine but I can see through the subtle lie.

I started to talk uncertainly.

Now please don't take this

The wrong way

I started to sing at a faster pace and got off the piano seat and started dancing.

_I love the things you do_

_Its how you do the things you love_

I never knew how much fun it was to perform! I went for the big finish and did a back flip off the stage. I turned around to see where I landed. Perfect, I was in front of Sam. I sat on stage holding the microphone facing my best friends.

"So, best friends of mine. Did I suck?" I asked impishly smiling at them. Tucker looked like he was in shock and Sam looked pissed. Crap! What did I do? I got my answer in two seconds.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing and dance!? Or played the piano?" They both yelled. I started to laugh at them.

"Because, I wanted to see the looks on your faces when I sang," I replied in a way that made the answer seem obvious.

"Jerk," Tucker muttered. Then I watched as he started to get it.

"Ooh, Tucky's figured it out," I said cooing.

"Dude, don't call me that!" Tuck answered indignant. "Anyways, I'm so proud of you, Danny-boy. You finally grew a pair and admitted it! Do you realize how much money from bets I just won? Thanks man." He started to do a funny victory dance when I understood what he said.

"Wait a minute! You made a betting pool on whether or not I would tell Sam that I liked her. Tuck I better be getting half of your winnings. I did most of the work," I said tiredly.

Everyone was staring at me in shock. I looked around confused, and then I remembered that I was speaking into a microphone. Damn. I looked up at Sam. Her jaw was dropped and she was staring at me.

"Um, oops?" I said nervously. That's when people started to talk. I heard none of their chatter though, because I was waiting for Sam to say something. Anything.

"Danny?" Sam started to speak. The talking stopped at once. They all wanted to hear what Sam was going to say.

"Yeah, Sam?" I stammered losing my confidence in Tuckers reassurances about her liking me back. My insecurities started to whisper in my head. _Why would she like you? You're like her brother. You are nothing. Goofy. Stupid. A nuisance._ I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I waited for her to talk.

"Did you mean it?" She asked like the answer would make or break her.

"That I like you? Well, I like a lot of people, but I think I meant to say that I love you," I said as I slid off the stage and gently pulled Sam out her seat so I could see her better. "You know, it would be nice if you said something so I wouldn't feel like a fool telling the whole school that I'm in love with my best friend."

I said this pulling her closer to me by the hips.

"What would you do if I told you that I love you too?" Sam asked with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"I'd kiss you then tell Tucker to start collecting bets," I said mischievously.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I love you too." Sam said with a full-blown smile.

"Great. Tuck, we better get some of that money," I reminded him before kissing Sam. It was better than our fake-out make-outs because we were both participating this time. After what felt like forever we pulled away. I smiled devilishly and walked to the stage.

"Hey! Thank you for waiting patiently. No pouting, some of you won money. Be excited, Phantom is coming up to sing soon! Yeah, now you're happy. God, people these days." I said as I ran off stage laughing to change into Phantom.


End file.
